


Loss

by Maynara



Series: Where Our Stories Begin [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maynara/pseuds/Maynara
Summary: Dean suffers a miscarriage.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Where Our Stories Begin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171352
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Loss

**November 2020**

Dean comes awake with a start. Knifelike pain slices through his abdomen and he doubles over with a groan. Nausea washes over him in violent waves and he feels like he’s going to throw up.

“Dean…?” a sleepy voice mumbles.

“C-Cas…” Dean breathes and reaches out toward his husband blindly. “I think something’s wrong…”

Castiel shifts and a second later, the light on his side of the bed turns on. Dean squeezes his eyes shut when the brightness stabs his eyes.

A warm hand rubs over his back. “What’s wrong?”

The pain in his belly intensifies and Dean cries out. He wraps his arms around his middle and curls forward. He’s never felt anything like this before.

“Dean, babe, talk to me,” Castiel says calmly. “Where does it hurt?”

Tears spring to Dean’s eyes as he tries to breathe through the unbearable pain. It feels like someone is ripping him apart from the inside. Feeling something wet between his legs, he reaches down. His fingers are covered in bright red blood when he pulls his hand back. He sobs.

“Let’s go to the hospital,” Castiel says calmly. “It’s going to be okay.”

Tears are streaming down Dean’s face as he clutches his cramping belly. “I’m losing the baby…”

His husband doesn’t reply and Dean’s heart shatters into a million pieces. Burying his face in his hands, he sobs brokenly.

Castiel wraps his arms around him and tucks him under his chin. He buries his face in Dean’s neck and swallows. “I’m so sorry…” he whispers quietly as tears roll down his cheeks.


End file.
